


Passing of the Torch

by RoseNox98



Series: Happenstance [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin attend their son's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing of the Torch

Levi smiled when Armin came out of the dressing room, his dark gray suit tailored perfectly. 

Armin grinned at his reflection, one hand going to his rounded belly. 

At six months along, he was showing well, with enough of a baby bump that it defiantly looked like he was pregnant. 

"Are you ready?" Levi asked him. 

Armin turned around and grinned, fingering the ring in his pocket. 

The clock on the wall showed that he had less than ten minutes before the wedding. 

"Yeah, mama. I'm ready."

Levi held out his arm, and Armin looped his own through his, blinking back happy tears as they headed to the front of the church. 

It was a small wedding, just family and a few friends, but Armin thought it was perfect. 

Levi and Erwin walked him down the aisle, each giving him a kiss on the cheek before he was passed over to Eren. 

Armin squeezed his hands tightly, grinning up at his Alpha, and flushed happily. 

Levi watched Armin the whole time, leaning up against Erwin's side. 

Erwin cried when Armin said his vows, slipping the ring Levi had helped him pick out on Eren's finger. 

When the officiant pronounced them husbands and said they could kiss, Eren pulled Armin to him, and Levi cheered along with their friends and family. 

When they didn't break apart, the cheering turned to wolf whistles and the officiant actually had to clear his throat a few times.

Armin had a flushed face, but he was happier than Levi had ever seen him. 

* * *

Erwin danced with Levi at the reception,  turning in slow circles on the dance floor with the other couples. 

Levi had his head on Erwin's chest, arms wrapped loosely around his waist. 

The newlyweds danced close to them, Eren looking down at Armin like he had all the stars in his eyes. 

Armin looked back up at him with just as much love, and Levi felt a swell of pride for his son. 

"We did good, Erwin," he remarked softly, gaze lingering on the pair. 

Erwin tucked his face into his hair, smiling at they swayed. 

"Yeah," Erwin agreed. "We did."

* * *

An hour later their small crowd waved them off, Armin and Eren grinning as they got in Eren's car.

Cans were tied to the back with white ribbon, the words "just married" on the back window completing the clichè. 


End file.
